leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Taliyah/Abilities
Taliyah gains up to % bonus movement speed by moving near terrain or structures, which builds up over 1 second and decays over 1 second upon moving out of range. |description2 = Entering combat disables Rock Surfing instantly and for the next 5 seconds, refreshed upon staying in combat. |leveling = |static = |range = |targeting = Rock Surfing is a self-buff. |additional = *Casting , or will disable Rock Surfing. *Taliyah's basic attack disables Rock Surfing on-hit. If the target dies before the projectile connects, Rock Surfing will not go on cooldown. |video = Taliyah PVideo }} Taliyah unleashes 5 Stone Shards in quick succession in the target direction over 1.5 seconds, dealing magic damage in a small area X units radius wide around the first target hit. Targets hit by a Stone Shard take 50% damage from subsequent shards. |icon2 = Threaded Volley 2.png |description2 = Casting Threaded Volley creates an area of Worked Ground X units radius wide around Taliyah that lasts seconds. While on Worked Ground, Taliyah gains % bonus movement speed, and only hurls one Stone Shard upon casting Threaded Volley, refunding . |leveling = | }} |leveling2 = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = Mana |range = 1000 |targeting = Threaded Volley is a linear skillshot that creates a persistent area of effect self-buff. |damagetype = magic |spellshield = will block the damage from one Stone Shard but not its explosion. |spelleffects = aoe |additional = |video = Taliyah QVideo }} Taliyah marks the target location. After 1 second, the ground erupts, dealing magic damage to all enemies hit and and for 1 second. |icon2 = Seismic Shove 2.png |description2 = Taliyah can recast Seismic Shove before it erupts at no additional cost. This will aim its trajectory X units towards the target direction. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = Mana |range = 900 |targeting = Seismic Shove is a ground-targeted area of effect ability. |damagetype = magic |spellshield = will block the ability. |spelleffects = aoe |additional =*Until Seismic Shove finishes, Taliyah cannot cast her other abilities. *''Seismic Shove'' can knock targets over walls. |video = Taliyah WVideo }} Taliyah scatters 18 boulders over the ground in a cone before her, dealing magic damage to all enemies hit. The boulders then remain for 4 seconds, all enemies within the area by 20% . At the end of their duration, all remaining boulders explode in another conic wave, dealing Unraveled Earth's initial damage once more. |description2 = Enemies who dash over or are Unraveled Earth's boulders cause them to detonate instantly, each dealing them 50% of Unraveled Earth's initial damage, up to a maximum of 4 boulders per enemy. |leveling = |leveling2 = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = Mana |range = 800 |targeting = Unraveled Earth is a ground-targeted persistent area of effect ability. |damagetype = magic |spellshield = will block one instance of damage. |spelleffects = aoe |additional = |video = Taliyah EVideo }} Taliyah channels for 1 second before summoning a massive wall of spiraling rock that tears through the battlefield in the target direction, creating impassable terrain for a few seconds. |icon2 = Weaver's Wall 2.png |description2 = Taliyah can reactivate Weaver's Wall while channeling to ride atop the wall at 1500 speed as it emerges. Taking damage or inputting a movement command in any direction will force her off the wall, which will continue along its path normally. |description3 = Reactivating Weaver's Wall destroys the wall instantly. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 100 |costtype = Mana |range = |targeting = Weaver's Wall is a channeled persistent area of effect ability. |damagetype = |spellshield = |spelleffects = |additional = |video = Taliyah RVideo }} Category:Taliyah Category:Champion abilities